


It's Just You

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: "He was not a man who often had difficulty in getting along with someone but there was an unexplainable feeling that clenched up his stomach in knots every time you looked in his eyes. It made him nervous but curious at the same time."





	It's Just You

Having put in a long day, you were eager to go home and devour the donuts you’ve got to reward yourself.

Stepping out of a bakery a small, light-colored dog with huge ears ran to your feet sniffing around your bag as it was the most interesting thing he had ever smelled. You crouched to pet him. His owner could not be far since the leash was still on his neck.

“Edgar, you sneaky little bastard!” A voice came behind you and you stood up so abruptly that a wave of dizziness came over you. Your vision went black and you fell, right into the dog owner’s chest.

You blinked your eyes open. A few pairs of worrying gaze peered down at you as you laid on the ground with strong arms around your back and shoulders.

“You must be kidding!” Your eyes went wide with surprise, then narrowed in suspicion.

“Do you feel better?”

“I don’t know. Is Pedro Pascal holding me in his arms?” You frowned still suspiciously causing him to chuckle sweetly. He helped you to your feet and walked you to a table, gently, with his hand still around your waist. You panted a quiet “Thank you” and he asked the waitress to bring you water and some pastry to raise your blood sugar.

“So… Do you often pass out or was it just me?” He teased you. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled widely.

“No, it’s just… it’s been a busy day and I… I couldn’t eat since breakfast so… I’m sorry I still can’t believe I’m talking to you… God! I must be creepy! Sorry, I didn’t even… I’m Y/N by the way.” You stumbled over your words, still shaking after fainting.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N. And don’t worry you’re not creepy at all!” He said with a tiny upward quirk on his mouth and added: “You’re cute.”

As it turned out, Pedro was a genuinely nice person and had a vivid, passionate nature. It was a rare pleasure to talk with him. No matter how slowly you drank your coffee, time was slipping quickly away. You thanked him for his help and kindness and as you rose up from your chair you swayed. Afraid for a moment you were actually going to faint again, Pedro caught you up.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” You said and felt a sudden rush of heat spreading all over your body as he clutched you to him. He smelled delicious.

“You need to eat some proper meal. There’s a nice place on the other side of the street, let me get you something.”

“No, I can’t accept this. You’ve already done too much for me.”

“I must insist. I won’t let you go home alone in your condition.”

“I really appreciate your kindness but I live nearby.” A chancy thought came into your mind. “How about you and Edgar walk me home and I thank you for your help with a nice dinner?”

“You can cook?!”

“Well, I never have any complaints. Do you like chicken curry?

“I’d planned to eat some crap like frozen pizza and chocolate for dinner so chicken curry sounds more than wonderful.”

Though he had just met you, he felt that he knew you well. He was not a man who often had difficulty in getting along with someone but there was an unexplainable feeling that clenched up his stomach in knots every time you looked in his eyes. It made him nervous but curious at the same time.

After the dinner, you opened up a bottle of wine and settled down on the couch. Edgar curled up himself in your lap diligently licking his lips, sighing loudly. He was the most relaxed creature in the room and he made you feel more comfortable in the presence of your guests.

The wine ran out and the room became nervously quiet. You leaned back swilling the few sips of drink in your glass round trying to think but it seemed like your brain stopped working.

“They must be delicious.” Pedro broke the silence. With a quick glance, you gave him a questioning look.

“Your lips.” He explained. You didn’t realize until that moment that you chewing on your lower lip. You let out an embarrassed chuckle.

“You keep biting and licking them.” He added quickly and since you still said nothing, he continued.

“I’m sorry I must be creepy.”

“No! Noooo! You’re cute.” Finally, the words came to your tongue and brought a wave of heat on your cheeks. Your heart jumped into your throat and as if Edgar sensed your unease he stirred, causing you to look down at him. When you glanced up again to Pedro you noticed that he sat closer to you.

“I know we just met but… I can’t stop thinking about kissing you since you opened your eyes in my arms.” He took the glass from your hand and put it down to the table moving even closer to you. You could swear he heard your heart throbbing in your chest but he was busy to deal with his own.

“What holds you back?” You asked and bit your lip instantly, a little surprised by the edge of lust in your voice. His face came closer to yours. So close.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s worth a try.” He whispered against your lips before kissing them slowly.

You closed your eyes and let the marvelous nervy feeling took you as your mouths fused together in small, sweet kisses. His tongue brushed against your lips, podding at them to part more when you felt the sloppy touch of another tongue on your chin. You shrank away from Pedro.

“Damn it, Edgar! Get out of here!” He scolded the dog forcing him to the floor but he jumped back between the two of you. You laughed merrily, wiping the saliva from your chin.

“Sorry. He’s always jealous.” He sighed nervously as he tried to keep his buddy away from the couch.

“It’s ok. I have an idea.” You said and driven by a sudden impulse - or the wine - you moved over to Pedro, straddling him.

“Nice move.” He grinned as his hands ran up your sides, gliding along your curves. Your palms rested on his wide shoulders but moved to cup his neck as you leaned forward to continue what you started.

Your tongues were busy against each other and you felt him getting harder and harder beneath you. Your shallow panting became louder and you couldn’t stifle a muffled moan when his hands slipped beneath your shirt stroking your skin with the fingertips. You wrenched your mouth away from his to catch your breath and he seized his chance to press open-mouthed kisses against your neck. Your chest began to rise up and down seductively having him dazzled by the effect he had on you.

You tugged on his hair with both of your hands as you shifted on his lap driving him insane with your small movements against his crotch. You bent down to catch his lips with yours again and reached down to the hem of his shirt tucking your hands under the fabric. His skin was warm and soft against your palms. Slowly moving your hands alongside his torso you brought up the hem of his shirt above his head and tossed it onto the floor.

“Are you sure, you want this?” He asked, rubbing small circles on your hips with his thumbs. You nuzzled his neck, placing sloppy and eager kisses on it with your warm lips then sucked his earlobe into your mouth.

“Desperately.” You breathed sending electricity through his spine.

He took off your shirt and stared at your chest as you unhooked your bra and tossed it away. His eyes locked on your naked breasts for a few moments taking in the view completely. He slid his hands up your body and cupped your breasts, gently squeezing them, making you whimper in delight under his touch. His fingers caressed your nipples in soft strokes before he peppered them with agonizingly light kisses and bites. He caught one of your nipple between his lips sucking it, darting his tongue across the bud until it’s hard and sore.

You couldn’t help but moved back and forth on his crotch rubbing your aching clit against him. He groaned desperately and when he was no longer able to endure the sensation, with a sudden move he jerked you upright by your hips. Before you could do anything he roughly tore off your pants.

“Fuck! You’re already so wet for me!” He said admiring the dark stain on your panties.

“Take it off.” He commanded peering up at you, his raspy voice made you shiver.

He unbuckled his belt, took off his jeans and pulled his wallet out of its pocket. You stood there completely naked as he rolled a condom on his length and took you by the hand pulling you back to his lap. You kissed him with passion as you positioned his tip to your entrance.

“Are you ready for me? Cause I can tease you more if you let me.” He purred softly and you smiled.

“I soaked through two layers of fabric for you. I’m ready.” You said and slowly sunk onto him.

“Fuck!” You hissed at the feeling of him inside you.

Your head dropped back and your eyes closed with pleasure. He let out a low growl as you moved your hips upward then sank back down again. Curling an arm around your waist and the other around your ribs he held you tight as you continued to ride him. Your mouth dropped open as you whimpered, moving your hips backward for more friction.

He did his best to suppress the sensations racing through his body, to hold back his own climax as you came. Your nails were digging into his back as your muscles tensed, clenching against the pleasure of your orgasm.

You leaned down to kiss him feverishly, smiling against his mouth. He moved your leg, pulling up and rolled you over to the other side so you were lying on your back beneath him.

Your lips parted with a sigh as he pushed back into you and began to move steadily. Your breasts bounced with every thrust he made and he couldn’t take his eyes off of them. He could feel his release coming closer and closer as his hips rocked and with a deep groan from his throat he came.

He kissed you softly, rubbing his thumbs across your cheeks as he cupped your face then fall back to the couch, cradling you against his chest, stroking your hair gently.

“So… Do you often have sex with strangers or was it just me?” You mocked him playfully as you brushed your fingertips across his chest. He chuckled softly and pressed a kiss on the top of your head, taking a deep breath of the sweet smell of your hair before answering.

“It’s just you.”


End file.
